Irrigation specialists have struggled over the years on ways to apply a uniform layer of water to a particular area. A longtime irrigation industry goal has been to achieve a uniformity of ninety percent. That is, the depth of water deposited over an irrigated area would vary less than ten percent. In an attempt to achieve this goal, manufacturers have developed a dizzying array of products, literally hundreds of sprinkler heads, pop-up and fixed sprinkler bodies, various valves and controllers etc, etc, etc. As a result, in-ground sprinkler layouts have become quite complex, requiring many sprinklers, valves and a network of tubing. Nowadays a degree in Irrigationology is required just to install a few sprinklers in your front yard. It should not have to be akin to rocket science. As a recreational gardener I have been frustrated by the current state of affairs and as a result I have developed the Liquid Flow Rate Modulator. This device goes a long way toward simplifying sprinkler layouts. I have achieved uniformities greater than ninety percent in tests with a prototype. And perhaps, even more importantly, it saves water! Used on a large scale across the country it could save untold quantities of water, and particularly in the western states where drought conditions persist and appear to be worsening.